African American (AA) survivors of breast cancer are at increased risk for second cancers and comorbid conditions due to genetic predisposition, sociodemographic, and lifestyle factors. Despite their increased vulnerability to premature death and disability, AA survivors are underrepresented in prospective studies that examine health behaviors and intervention studies that promote health behaviors that improve breast cancer- specific and overall survival. Specific Aims: (1) To examine the relationship between physical activity (PA) and several outcomes including HRQOL, BMI, and comorbid conditions among women participating in the Women's Healthy Eating and Living (WHEL) Study by determining whether the strength of the association differs by race after adjusting for treatment related variables;(2) To examine the feasibility of recruiting and retaining 80 overweight and obese AA survivors of breast cancer to a 6 month aerobic and resistance training intervention and determine whether survivors will benefit from this type of intervention. Study Design: The WHEL Study is a randomized controlled trial designed to evaluate the effects of a dietary intervention on recurrence and survival. PA and outcome data for the WHEL Study were assessed at baseline, 12 months, and 48 months. Participants included 3088 women (n=118 AA) who were diagnosed 1 to 4 years prior to the enrollment date with early stage disease (Stage I to Stage IIIA). The design of the feasibility study is a randomized controlled trial. Participants will be randomized to a 6 month, home-based aerobic and resistance training intervention consisting of personalized telephone counseling, culturally-tailored print materials, pedometers, and resistance training bands or a usual care condition consisting of standard dietary information. Study outcomes for the feasibility study will be measures at baseline, 3 months, and 6 months. The sample will consist of 80 overweight and obese AA survivors of breast cancer. Objective/Hypothesis: We hypothesize that racial differences will exist in the health benefits associated with PA and that most (>80%) of our recruited survivors will remain in the intervention and experience improvements in accelerometer counts, body mass index, quality of life, and psychosocial constructs (e.g., self efficacy). Summary: In sum, the proposed study will provide preliminary data on the health benefits associated with PA among AA survivors of breast cancer and provide valuable information that will inform the development of future home-based PA interventions that are tailored to the needs of AA survivors of breast cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: African American survivors of breast cancer are at increased risk for recurrence, premature mortality, and comorbidites. The development of interventions that are tailored to the individual needs of this vulnerable population may improve the quality and quality of their lives, as well as result in creation of research tools, and strategies that may help AA survivors adopt and maintain healthy lifestyle behaviors.